Wandering
by Lilypupu
Summary: My Oneshots Collection. Used 2 be called 'Don't Forget'. These are just random one-shots with no beginnings, and no ends. They're just ideas that wander in my head and never become a full story. Mostly Amuto. Enjoy!
1. Don't Forget Songfic

**Re: Hey guys, its me with a quick one-shot that's been bugging me since I saw the Demi Lovato music vid for "Don't Forget". It made me cry :( But anyway, hope you all like this!**

**AN: I'll probably continue this, but not till I finish EVERYTHING else.**

**Becbec does not own the characters or song!**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me  
_

The words echoed through the room, the crowd silenced by her incredible voice. It was like an angel sent from high above. But they never would know the story behind those words.

_Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side_

Only she knew the truth in her song, it hurt every time she sang it. But Amu Hinamori's face didn't show any of the battling emotion that was in her mind. She wrote this song for _him_. And he was here, she could feel it, the way the Humpty Lock glowed on her neck, the warm comforting feeling it gave her. In her mind she saw him, his glorious azure eyes, smiling brightly at her before boarding the plane. What he said before still haunted her. _"I love you."_ It couldn't be true after all they were just kids. After all, he did leave, and she never heard from him again.

_  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us  
_

She knew what she was feeling for him, and everyday she forced herself that he would come back, and they would be together. The days dragged on, and no Ikuto. She gave up after she had seen the headlines, "_Ikuto and Yuki the IT couple"_. He had forgotten them. It tore her to shreds. Her friends suggested she get revenge, so here it was.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

The couple only lasted for a year and a half, which was pretty long for a playboy like him. Everyday she waited for Ikuto to find a new girl, but that day never came, much to her relief. However there was a song he composed, called "_My_ _Love"_ it sounded like her school song, except edited to make it sound more original. All the same it gave her hope.__

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget  


She remembered seeing him at a few parties, considering they were both in the music industry. He was always drunk, starting a one-nighter with a girl. It hurt more than anything. And Amu felt stupid for staying loyal this long.

_  
We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us  
_

She remembered the good times, back when they were young, when they just learned the feeling called love. They were inseparable, though it seemed the two couldn't stand each other. Amu just wanted him to tease her again.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

The pinkette exited the stage as quickly as she could, put on her sunglasses and long, tan, trench-coat, before any of the concert goers were even released. She stepped into the cold December air, pulling the coat closer to her small figure.

"Amu." She recognized the voice the voice immediately. Amu had been yearning it for years now, but at the moment she wanted to run. She couldn't face him, not after all he'd done. And they way he said her name, it sounded guilty, as if he knew all the damage he had done.

_  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all  
_

He pulled her into his arms, and she felt so safe, so secure, so… at home. Amu shivered, pulling out of his grasp. He smiled a true faint-worthy smile. It sent her heart on a rampage, but she ignored it. She ignored every screaming feeling that was telling her this was right. At the sight of her pain, Ikuto's smile faded.

"I'm sorry," his voice was calm, but still filled with enough emotion. Amu felt her stomach drop; tears were almost ready to spill. She couldn't possibly forgive, after everything he put her through. She didn't want these lonely years to repeat, she didn't want to be alone again.

"I can't!" she managed to choke out between her tears, which had finally come. He stood, a little weary as he processed he words.

_  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned_

"You love me don't you?" His words were questioning _her_ loyalty. She wanted to scream, wanted to pour her heart and soul out to him, but she knew she couldn't. He would just hurt her again.

"I do, but it hurts too much." She said simply, the tears still flowing, as if they would never stop. His look hurt her more that he would ever know. Ikuto pulled her in his arms again, but now she felt better, his arms felt unnecessary now. She said what was hurting her, and now it was if the world was back in place. Carefully, she pulled away.

_  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us  
_

"I'm sorry," she sighed, even though she wasn't the one who was supposed to be apologizing, they both knew that. Amu reached hesitantly to press her lips to his; it was just like she remembered. Then she broke away and ran, like she never had before.

_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along_

It was too much for just one person to bear. But it was definitely worth it. To spill everything, it felt so good. The moment was tense but perfect. She felt like she could finally move on.

_  
You've forgotten  
About us_

In the end, just as it was in the beginning, this love was a forbidden love.

**Re: alright you see the button that says review? CLICK IT FOR THE SAKE OF AMUTO! xD, ID care if you do, but, w.e. R&R!**


	2. Nighttime Reunion

**Author Note: Okay, so these are one shots… And if you like the ideas in one of them or want to borrow something, just PM or something and you can use it. So basically these are ideas up for grabs.**

Ikuto sat on the roof of his father's home, perched just on the edge, so he could watch as night settled in Paris. The Eiffel tower stood just across from him, but he wasn't staring at its magnificent structure. No, he was staring at the stars, thinking of the sweet bubblegum pink-haired girl, all the way back home.

He wondered what she was up to, it had after all, been seven years. Sometimes he had a feeling that she really did end up with the Kiddy King, but he smothered those nightmares, after all, he had to keep believing she loved him. It was impossible to describe the way he felt about her. He never felt this way about anyone. He never even knew how to love before Amu.

A breeze flew by, pulling Ikuto back to reality. He sighed, lying on his back so he could get a better view of the stars without craning his neck. Tsukasa had always talked about stars leading people in the right direction, but in a way he was wrong. Ikuto _knew_ the stars were telling him not to leave, but it was the right thing to do; at least, he thought it was. And when he disobeyed the stars again, he found his father. But some nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him there was something else he needed to do. But didn't exactly know what that was.

The stars were suddenly covered by a flash of light, and at first Ikuto thought it was a plane, but this light was _pink._ Another one flashed again, but this one was yellow. Suddenly they seemed to come closer, but then they made a blinding turn in the opposite direction. They slowed, and Ikuto could make out the features of a human boy and girl.

Then, he heard it, a loud screeching sound that was sure to break his eardrums. He watched as a lethal looking creature flew out of nowhere aiming straight for him. The pink light started charging at him too. At first it was behind the creature, but then, somehow it out raced it, and came if front of Ikuto before the thing could make and impact on him. The yellow figure behind them then yelled something horribly familiar.

"Holy Crown!" There was a flash of white light, and the creature was covered in golden chains. "Now!" the yellow figure ordered. Then Ikuto heard a voice he had etched into his memory and sealed into his heart.

"Open Heart!" she yelled, her angelic voice mesmerizing him for a few moments. The creature hissed as the light enveloped it, and in the end all that was left was the egg.

The yellow figure caught the egg before it could fly back to its owner. Now the two of them had slowed enough that Ikuto could finally see who they were, but of course he already knew. Amu Hinamori and Tadase Hatori.

Amu sat down, looking exhausted, as Tadase sluggishly walked over to her. He handed her the egg, and Ikuto watched as she inspected it. Finally she sighed, releasing it into the air, it floated away like a balloon, they all watched till it was out of sight.

"No?" Tadase asked Amu, kneeling down next to her.

"No," she answered.

"Well, on the bright side, at least you saved Ikuto-nii-san," he smiled, glancing in Ikuto's direction. Ikuto just stared like a moron.

Amu smiled too as she noticed Ikuto, giving him a quick wink when he wouldn't responded.

"Hi," she said simply.

Ikuto struggled to find the words, "H-hey." He hadn't seen Amu in so long, she looked so much more… _grown up._ She stood, so Ikuto could see her full figure in the moonlight.

She was more gorgeous than his memory remembered. She finally filled out, and had all the perfect curves, and he new transformation outfit was sure to show that off. The shirt only covered her chest little frills on the bottom and top of it, and her short shorts gave perfect leg cleavage, and it also had frills at the bottom. A sort of bracelet hung on the lower part of her left thigh, again with frills, and her boots reached just over her knee. On her upper arms were two more bracelets, looking just like the one on her thigh.** (AN: if you ever seen Zakuro's outfit from Tokyo Mew Mew that's what it is. And I feel like I'm describing a slut. xD)** Her hair had grown past her shoulders; it was now near her waist. He finally mustered up the courage to look into her golden orbs, which seemed brighter than ever before.

Tadase looked less like a gay prince, to put it bluntly, actually he looked a lot like something out of Romeo and Juliet. _Perfect Couple_, the thought pained Ikuto.

Amu crossed the distance between them, pulling Ikuto into a tight hug. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, blushing about how almost bare she was. He could feel her blushing against his cheeks, it made his heart stutter.

"Ikuto…Ikuto," she sighed contently, kissing his cheek. His face was beet red now; he never expected any of this. Tadase watched, biting his lip to from keeping from smiling. Ikuto's dumbstruck face was priceless.

"I love you," the words spilled out of his mouth, and Amu's head dropped against his shoulder.

She didn't answer; she didn't acknowledge the fact that he had spoken. Tadase frowned behind her, waiting for the two to let go. Amu didn't move until Ikuto gently pulled her away. Her face was blank, and her eyes didn't look so bright anymore. The dreading feeling in Ikuto's stomach was starting to eat him up.

"You okay?" he asked her cautiously. A smile spread on her face, but it was one it was one he recognized, a smile for someone else. She nodded, but he was still unconvinced. Tadase stepped in to assure him.

"She's fine," he told Ikuto, which only made him more nervous. Their façade made him wonder what was really going on. Were they really together?

But they didn't look _together_. Sure, the odds of finding both _at the same time_ were unlikely, but they couldn't be together. They just couldn't.

Amu looked a little at peace when she saw Ikuto. He was glad to see her smiling and looking so happy, but it really did trouble him on what she had been worried about before. Tadase broke his transformation so he could take a look at his watch. Amu stepped back from Ikuto to break hers to. She had on jeans and a regular white t- shirt, paired with a thin black sweater. Not the fashionista she used to be.

"It's eight-fifteen, Amu. We should get going," Tadase said softly.

She looked up at the stars thoughtfully, "Yeah…"

"Bye Ikuto," Amu waved. When Tadase wasn't looking she quickly mouthed, "See you later."

Ikuto wasn't sure what that meant, but he just nodded and watched before the two took off into the air, disappearing in less then a second.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The wind howled outside, a storm was just within reach. They made the balcony doors rattle, and Ikuto sighed before tossing the covers off. He walked toward the balcony and opened the doors, breathing in the cool night air. He stood in his shorts, nothing else, which made the outside seem a little colder than it really was. The wind blew, but it honestly didn't look like it was going to rain. Maybe the forecasters would be wrong.

A thump on his roof made him jump and he glances up to see a flash of pink. _So this is what she meant, _Ikuto thought.

"Amu?" he asked, just to make sure. She peered down at him from the roof, on her hands and knees. Amu had changed in into a pink pajama tank top and pink flannel pants with little bunnies printed all over them

"I've always wanted to try this, but now I'm a little scared," she admitted, a diamond shape clip in her hair, to signify her Character Change.

He chuckled, "I'll catch you, just hang your legs over the edge."

"O-okay," she stuttered, a little unsure. Amu let her left leg hang over the edge, then her right. She let herself slide down slowly, before grabbing onto the edge in panic. Ikuto held on to her thighs tightly, her feet were only a few feet from the ground.

"Let go Amu," he told her, she stared at him, horrified.

"No, never mind, I'm scared," Amu decided.

"You trust me, right?" he asked patiently.

She thought about it for a moment, "Y-Yes."

"Then let go."

Amu took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let go. She let out little yelp, but Ikuto had her securely in his arms. She clutched onto his shoulders, still in shock.

"Amu?" he nudged her shoulder, but when she didn't respond, Ikuto walked through the open balcony doors and sat her upright on the bed. Amu blinked out of her shock and analyzed his small bedroom, a small smile playing on her lips. When she finally looked at him, she blushed. He wasn't fully clothed, after all.

"So?" she asked, after completing her analysis.

"So?"

"What have you been up too?" she explained, her bright orbs probing him.

Ikuto smiled back at her, before beginning his story. He told her how he went all the way to America, and slowly made his way back to Japan. When he reached Paris, Ikuto found Aruto playing in a near by park around midnight. Amu laughed at the irony. He laughed too, finishing up with how he moved in with Aruto and started working with him at his studio/music school. She looked really interested in all his stories.

"I would like to meet Aruto," she thought aloud, when he was finished.

"We could go now if you want," he grinned, getting excited Ikuto took her hand, and was about to lead her to him, but she stopped him.

Amu shook her head, "Its almost one am Ikuto, I wouldn't want to disturb him."

Ikuto would've told her about how Aruto always stayed up late, but a new thought came to mind, "So what have you been up too?

She shrugged, "I finished up school, but I'm kind of waiting before I apply for a college. Tadase and I are busy taking care of the egg stuff. We've had to move every month or so since the bad guys don't exactly stay in one place."

"Bad guys?" he questioned.

Amu's sudden expression made her seem a centuries old, "Easter isn't the most dangerous thing out there."

He smirked, wanting to change the atmosphere.

"Then what is?" he whispered huskily, leaning in toward her.

She blushed about to answer, before a crack of thunder made them both jump. When Ikuto looked toward the glass doors, he noticed just how badly the rain had picked up.

"Shoot," Amu murmured under her breath.

"I suppose you won't be able to get home," he said, even though he was actually glad. Having Amu stay here certainly would be… interesting.

"C-Can I stay here?" she asked in a small voice. Ikuto bit back a moan. Sometimes she could be too adorable.

"Sure," he finally managed, and Amu brightened up, having no idea just how bad of an effect she had on him. Amu got up and went over to his closet.

"Where are your sheets?" She asked while going through the closet.

"You can have the bed," he offered.

Amu shook her head, "I don't want to kick you out." She continued looking

Ikuto grinned when he thought of his comeback, "We can _share it_."

He triggered the blush that he always had loved. Amu was bright red, her lips pursed, and her eyes a little glazed, deep in thought as she tried to get herself back to reality, she had stopped moving completely. It was too cute.

"L-Like old times?" she thought out loud still in the clouds. Ikuto blinked, he didn't think she would remember that, it felt like so long ago. He admittedly loved remising those moments, remembering the way she smelled and felt.

"S-Sure," he stuttered because of his own thoughts. Amu thought about it for another moment. After a while she sighed, knowing there was no way out of it anyway.

"Okay," she said, sulking over to the bed. Ikuto rolled over to one side while Amu climbed into the bed and lied down on the other. He wanted so badly to pull her against him and inhale her sent, but he restrained himself.

A few moments passed, and Ikuto was sure that Amu's breathing was even enough to consider that she was sleeping. He slowly moved closer to her and gently circled his arms around her tiny waist. He leaned his head against her neck inhaling her scent. It was just like he remembered strawberries. For second, Ikuto thought he heard Amu gasp. He raised his head just to make sure.

Amu wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake, her golden eyes staring straight ahead. He knew she could feel his stare, but she didn't acknowledge it. Just to make sure she wasn't totally out of it, Ikuto carefully snuck his hand up her shirt, resting it just under her chest. He chuckled at her low growl, but was surprised when she didn't lash out at him. Deciding to take it further, he brought her closer to him. This time, she sighed and rolled over so that way she was facing him, and cuddled closer to him. He blushed, caught off guard.

"Amu?" he asked. If she was awake or had fallen asleep, Amu didn't answer.

Ikuto let out a sigh, letting himself get his own rest as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu wasn't in bed when Ikuto woke up the next morning. The only evidence was the imprint in the bed made just for some one her size, and the intoxicating scent in his sheets.

Ikuto sulked downstairs, disappointed to learn that she had supposedly left without a goodbye, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a musical voice having with a conversation with a rusty voice that sounded identical to his father. He quickly dressed so that way he looked presentable and then rushed downstairs.

Ikuto entered the kitchen just in time to see Amu having coffee with his father talking happily. The kitchen was bright and cheery, and Aruto looked intrigued by Amu. They stopped when Aruto noticed Ikuto, and Amu threw him a breathtaking smile.

"Morning," he said, mostly to Amu. He went straight to the refrigerator without even acknowledging them again until he had settled down with his food. Amu picked up a few dry cereal pieces with her hand and ate them. Aruto stared at the inside of his coffee cup like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"So…" Ikuto began, trying to start a conversation. "What were you two up too?"

"Amu plays piano," Aruto answered simply. Amu glared at him, and he just smirked back, which reminded her of Ikuto. She finally turned to meet Ikuto's probing gaze.

"I started when I was seven. It was and on and off thing since then. When I met you, I had stopped playing. But then I started up when you left. I don't really perform or teach or anything like that, but I do compose," she explained to him.

Ikuto sighed; his father could get information out of anyone with just one penetrating gaze. Aruto wasn't actually scary but he was a very, very powerful man. Ikuto had noticed he had actually gotten a lot of his behaviors from his father.

Aruto caught Ikuto staring and smirked. He mouthed the words, "Nice girl," to his son and Ikuto almost growled. His father chuckled before gathering the breakfast plates and heading over to the sink to wash them.

"I should leave," Amu announced suddenly. "I have to get back home. Tadase will be worried about me." Ikuto felt himself go stiff, it was foolish, but he didn't want her to leave.

"I can take you," he told her, just wanting more time. She looked thoughtfully for a moment. Then Amu nodded in an agreement, disappearing upstairs. Ikuto turned to Aruto, "Where's she going."

"To get her clothes, we washed and dried them. She borrowed some of yours; I guessed that you wouldn't mind. But that's the least interesting thing here." He smirked at his son, watching as Ikuto tried to control himself from blushing. "You love her don't you?" Aruto asked. That did it; Ikuto could never be cool under his father's intent gaze.

"Yes, I do." He told him, trying to show him the little pride he had.

"She's friends with Tadase? That's a shock; I haven't seen him in a while. How'd they meet? More importantly, are they together?" Aruto was starting to sound just like a gossiping old woman. But Ikuto decided to be a patient for just a little longer.

"They're the same age," he began, watching his father's face go blank with curiosity. "They went to school together and he confessed and stuff, but I really don't know if they actually got together."

Aruto thought about this before answering. "Well, I honestly believe that she likes you, because what other reason would she come in the midnight just for you? And Ikuto, I never expected you to be interested in such young women, much less a wonderful girl like Amu being interested in older men." Aruto finally hit a nerve. Ikuto was ready to swing at his father, but just then, Amu came bouncing down the stairs. She had a plastic bag filled with her clothes from last night, and had straightened herself up a bit. There was a smile on her face that was beautiful enough to break his heart. She reached for his hand and he was about grab it before Aruto intervened.

He grabbed her into what looked like an innocent hug, and Amu returned it, of course not having a clue one what exactly was going on. Ikuto seethed silently as he watched the two. When Amu finally pulled away, much to his relief, Aruto kissed her hand. She blushed, and Ikuto felt very, very betrayed.

Finally, they broke apart and Ikuto made a possessive grab for her waist. Amu let him and when they got outside Ikuto slide his hand down so he could hold hers.

"So where do you live?" he asked, wanting to spark up a conversation.

She grinned, "I'm not kidding, but we literally live two blocks down from you."

"Wow, that's great." Ikuto nodded. He would get to see Amu more often, which was the great part.

They were quiet for the rest of the trip, and honestly, the silence wasn't so bad. He didn't want let her go when they arrived in front of her apartment complex.

"I live with Tadase," she explained. "You can come up if you like."

"No, it's okay. I have to get back before Dad opens up. I can come by later if you like."

"Later…" Amu mumbled something clouding her eyes. It was almost like last night when she was in that weird trance right before they went to bed. Ikuto grew worried. He positioned her in front of him, so that her back was facing the apartment, and held onto her forearms, sliding them to her waist.

"Amu?" he asked softly. She blinked out her faze and leaned her forehead against his. He gently pulled her closer.

"You know you won," she stated, tracing the planes of his chest.

"Won what?" he shivered against her touch, but the question was a little confusing. What was she talking about? He searched his memory, but nothing made sense. Amu noticed his weird look, and smiled.

"Our bet. When you left for the plane, the last time I saw you. You said you'd make me fall in love with you." She explained, wrapping her arms around her neck, they were barely an inch apart now. "And... You won. You had even before you could come back to persuade. I think you always had one anyway."

"So what does this mean?" he asked, wanting her to say it.

"It means," she began. "That I love you." With that, she pressed her lips to his, taking him all in with a very short, passionate kiss. It was over before he knew it, and then suddenly Amu was breaking away. He reached for her, but she was already up the front steps of the apartment. "Bye Ikuto," she said before disappearing behind the door.

Ikuto felt like he was flying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tadase knocked on Amu's door. When she had finally arrived home, she went straight to her room and cried. He would've gone in to comfort her, but the door was locked. The wailing from her room had died down at this point, so he felt that it was safe to check the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"S-Sure," she answered her voice barely a whisper. Tadase opened the now unlocked door and stumbled when he saw the sight in front of him.

Amu's eyes were puffy and red, her face smacked into the pillow. Her hair was a mess, as if she rolled from one end of the bed to the other repeatedly. Which most likely she did. Her clothes were wrinkled and her face was a mess.

"Oh, Amu," he sighed, crossing the room and sitting next to her. She sat up and leaned her head on her shoulder while he put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I told him," she explained, her voice filled with so much emotion. "I know shouldn't have. I knew if I did, I would…Would-" Amu broke down again and clutched Tadase's shirt, her body shaking next to his.

"You told him you loved him, didn't you?" he asked quietly, though he really didn't want to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I-I know how you feel about this, Tadase-kun, but I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he answered softly, even though they both knew it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again. Amu said it over and over again until she finally calmed down.

Tadase held her until she fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	3. Hospitalization

The moon shone through the hospital window, letting its mysterious glow seep into the dark room. It was a rather typical room. White wall, tiled floors, hospital bed, table, chairs for visitors. On the table sat a bouquet of red tulips sitting in a cheap glass vase. The cards beside it were filled with useless requests, such as 'get well soon' or 'we love you'. The gangly teenager next to the table was sitting in a chair beside the table, his azure hair illuminating in the moon's glow. He looked like a statue, other than his uneven breaths as he watched the patient's heart monitor. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ It sounded at a steady rhythm, as it had been for the past five days. He hadn't had an ounce of sleep in those past five days. He felt that he needed to be here when she woke up, not like those times when he was never there for her. His body felt numb after sitting in the same position for so long. He moved carefully, but being so tall and lanky, he knocked some cards off the table.

The girl in the hospital bed, was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the pain she caused for the one she loved the most. Her bubblegum pink hair was tied in a messy ponytail, slowly coming undone as she tossed and turned in her small little bed. Her figure looked too thin under the blankets and her face was too pale under the moonlight.

The girl began to mumble a few words, and the teenager jumped. He quickly strode to her side as the girl's golden eyes opened. She blinked a few times a little disoriented. The teenager waited patiently, his fists clenched against his sides. _Calm…_ He reminded himself dryly.

It took her a few moments to get her bearings. Once she did, she flung off the multiple blankets that were carefully wrapped around her and attempted to stand. The teenager went unnoticed till he pushed her back down.

"You idiot, your _hurt. _Does that trigger any common sense in that complicated brain of yours?" His words hit her harder than he planned but she just sat dumbfounded before the realization flickered in her eyes.

"Iku...to," she smiled, a little dazed, as she reached up to touch his face. He sighed, leaning into her palm. The flare of his anger disintegrating in a few seconds. She had the effect on him.

"Do you think you can explain yourself, Amu?" Ikuto leaned further into her palm, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't want to see her expression; it would want to make him swallow his words. He could feel her hand shrink back against her side. And when he opened his eyes her face had become a hardened mask.

"It's nothing. This happens a lot anyway," her façade arrived quickly, covering all the evidence that she had just been so calm and serene. Now her face looked determined to leave this matter alone as much as possible. But Ikuto would have none of that.

"A lot? So you put yourself into the hospital on a daily basis when I'm not around?" He retorted, his anger flaring up again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	4. Blind

Ikuto grinned when he saw his Amu, walking with Tadase after work. It would've been a better picture if Tadase wasn't holding her hand, or if he wasn't in it at all. She was smiling softly, but not the kind she used to give, him, just a small, polite smile.

Her bubblegum pink hair had grown to the middle of her back, and her body itself had changed, all in good ways. Ikuto's eyes fell towards her chest. Those had to be C's, at the least. Ikuto licked his lips. She had grown to become far more beautiful that he could believe. All her curves in the right places, every thing was just…perfect. That's probably because Ikuto's opinion was biased.

He saved the best for last, her eyes. They were still the glorious gold flecks, the ones he fell in love with. Ikuto tried to get into a better position from his branch, to analyze those eyes more closely. He moved a little, and managed to get almost a foot away from the side of her head.

The sight made him blink. Her eyes…they were the same gold, but they weren't…as bright. They were slightly unfocused, dark, and a little…dead? He couldn't be sure unless he could stand directly in front of her.

Tadase and Amu walked all the way to unfamiliar apartment, most likely Amu's, since she's the one who went inside. Tadase sighed, still staring at the door. At last, he began to walk before stopping at the tree where Ikuto was in.

"Ikuto-nii-san?" he asked, looking up. Ikuto dropped down, raising his eyebrow in question.

"I saw the branches moving," Tadase explained. "You've had me paranoid these past few years. Every time I see a branch move, I freak."

"Huh," was Ikuto's genius answer. He had changed…Was it that he was calmer?

"If you are going to see Amu-chan, I suggest you wait," he told Ikuto.

"Why?" Ikuto's eyes narrowed.

"Some things have-" Tadase sucked in a breath, as if some one punched him in the gut. "Some things have changed," he whispered. "Since you left. I think you should wait till you're more prepared to face them."

"I'm fine," Ikuto answered.

"For Amu's sake then," he countered. Ikuto sighed, Tadase caught him.

"Fine," Ikuto agreed hastily. When Tadase turned and left Ikuto smirked. He wouldn't show himself to Amu, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to watch her.

He smiled when he saw that Amu had a balcony again, and he could almost bet that those doors were unlocked.

Ikuto jumped up, and managed to grab the railing. He swung himself over and landed gracefully on the floor. Ikuto unlocked the door, only to hear the noise of running water and steam seeping out from the crack from a door on the other side of the room. Amu was singing, in the shower.

He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing, and decided to sit on her bed. His face landed in one of the pillows, and he couldn't help but smirk. The sheets still smelled like strawberries.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Ikuto froze in his position, looking nervously at the door. Amu stood there staring right back at him. And then she did something unexpected.

Amu just walked to the other side of the room, and threw her clothes in the hamper. She then went and sat in one of her desk chairs, and pulled out a novel. Amu began to read, mouthing the words, but for some reason, she was feeling the book with her right hand. It puzzled Ikuto, what was she doing?

He got up and carefully and walked right in front of her. She glanced up from her novel, looking at him…but some how not looking at him.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked, and Ikuto watched as the blush graced her features. "I-Is that you?"

"Yeah," he answered, his mind was frozen. He couldn't think at all. Realization was crawling into his mind, slowly. He'd have to wait before it settled in.

Amu felt for the table, and laid her novel down, the she felt for the edge of the table a pulled herself up.

Ikuto instinctively pulled her into a hug. She felt for his arms and slipped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

They finally broke apart, and Ikuto could finally see her eyes.

Dead.

And then it hit him hard, like ice. He felt stupid for not realizing it before, absolutely stupid.

His Amu was blind.

* * *

**Re: Yet another useless idea. Maybe I'll do more songfics…what you guys think?**

**Rano-chan: Don't you have other stories to work on?**

**Re: Hehe…Possibly?**

**Rano-chan: Uh uh.**

**Re: Anyways, remember, if there's anything you like and want to use, you are allowed too. Just please PM me.**

**Rano-chan: Okay, that's a wrap.**

**Re & Rano: R AND R!!!!**


End file.
